1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to power supplies for connection to DC sources, typically batteries. More specifically, it relates to a switching regulator power supply having an output voltage feedback circuit that interrupts a self-oscillating portion of the voltage regulator when the output voltage reaches a prescribed level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unregulated secondary inverters have been provided to supply power. These devices are difficult to regulate. Secondary regulators are typically used, causing a reduction in circuit efficiency and a more expensive power supply. Also, switching regulator power supplies have been provided which use a blocking oscillator technique to alter the amount of energy transferred per cycle.
The switching regulator power supply herein described and claimed utilizes a technique of transferring substantially the same amount of energy each cycle, but varying the frequency of transfer, thereby providing high efficiency over a wide range of current demands. This represents a significant advantage over the prior art.